The class of polyimide polymers is known in the art, incorporating a variety of connecting structures around a central bis(imide) portion. Poly(etherimide) polymers are produced by White et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,666, by use of a hydroxypyridine or an aminocarboxylic acid as catalyst. Similar poly(etherimide) polymers are disclosed by Banucci et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,047. Various poly(etherimide) polymers are also prepared from a bis(nitroimide) and an alkali metal salt of a bis(oxyaryl) compound as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,838,097, 3,852,242, 3,855,178, 3,920,697, 4,024,110 and the like.
The class of polyimide polymers broadly is a class of thermoplastic polymers and certain of the polyimide polymers are easily processed by conventional methods used for the processing of other thermoplastics. Some polyimides, however, are processed only with difficulty. Certain of the polyimides are characterized by good mechanical properties including flexibility but others are deficient in such properties. Some polyimide polymers offer good solvent resistance to common solvents likely to be encountered whereas other polyimide polymers tend to be at least partially soluble in such solvents as chloroform, cresol or hydrocarbon solvents.
It would be of advantage to provide a class of poly(etherimide) polymers which provide good processability as well as satisfactory solvent resistance.